


In The Clouds

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Airships, Basically I rewrote the airship date, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, I would have used the exact dialogue for everything else but I couldn't have my switch out, Minor MINOR angst at the very hand but its still like sweet even then, Short & Sweet, There's a minor spoiler but if you romanced Doug you'd HAVE to know it, To include a kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: Their first kiss was aboard the airship, high above Selphia.It had been Doug's idea, as a means to hide away from the well meaning but prying eyes of all the townsfolk, who had a curious habit of walking in in their private moments and then gossiping about them."I know they don't mean anything by it," he had explained at the time of suggestion, bashfully rubbing the back of his head, "But sometimes I wanna be alone with my favorite person, 'ya know?"
Relationships: Doug/Frey (Rune Factory)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	In The Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> I spent the last 4/5 days of my life (stayed up past midnight every night playing so there's some grey area lol) powering through the game to romance Doug, so I HAD to write something, I'd explode otherwise. This takes place right after the 2nd Arc, because I just married him and haven't started the 3rd arc yet. Enjoy!

Their first kiss was aboard the airship, high above Selphia. 

It had been Doug's idea, as a means to hide away from the well meaning but prying eyes of all the townsfolk, who had a curious habit of walking in in their private moments and then gossiping about them.

"I know they don't mean anything by it," he had explained at the time of suggestion, bashfully rubbing the back of his head, "But sometimes I wanna be alone with my favorite person, 'ya know?"

Oh, Frey knew. Knew _oh so_ well. She took the duties given to her by Venti and Arthur very seriously, especially with Venti... but even she needed an escape from it all, and that respite had a name: Doug.

She stood at the edge, gazing out into the clear blue sky, "I'm so happy we were able to get permission to do this. I love being up here on nice days."

Doug grinned, moving to stand behind her, resting his hand on her back both to steady her and just have some point of contact between them, "Like they'd ever tell you no! You saved our butts more times than I can count, and I can count preeeetty high."

Frey laughed, smiling wide, "Even so. Just me and you-" 

"And the pilot!" he jerked his thumb back in the direction of the pilot, who was just out of their sight and vice versa."

" _Just me and you,_ in the clouds, it's like a dream."

Doug nodded, pressing himself closer against her, "Yeah. Couldn't agree more."

For a moment they were quiet, just basking in the cool breeze, the chirps and squawks of the birds they passed by, and each other, filled to the brim with young love.

His hand lifted itself off her back and instead went to rest atop the one of hers that was holding the rail. This caused her cheeks to warm, gaze trailing from their hands up to his eyes, which were shining with adoration, his grin from earlier now a soft smile. 

Her heart almost couldn't take it.

"Doug..." she whispered, barely audible against the creaking and whirring of the ship, yet he heard all the same.

"Frey."

Now suddenly feeling shy, she snapped her eyes back out to the open expanse in front of them, "The view is lovely, isn't it?"

She got no response, so she cautioned a look at his face, which was a bad idea as it sent her already loudly thumping heart into overdrive. He wasn't looking out at the sky, but still at her, like he would want to look at nothing else.

"Why are you staring at me?" Frey's voice was small, as she felt like she knew the answer but was too embarrassed to acknowledge it.

Apparently he hadn't realized what he was doing, so he turned a flattering shade of pink, "A-Ah, well, it's just- You're more beautiful than the view."

"You flatterer!"

He used his free hand to cup her cheek, "No way, I'm just saying it like I see it. You're more beautiful than any view. Or any person. Or anything. Just the most beautiful...ever."

She wanted to argue, but that was hard to do when you felt like you were choking on your love for the person in front of you. Her silly, hot tempered, goofy Doug, who she wouldn't trade for the world.

"I'm going to kiss you."

She announced it so plainly and abruptly that he could only give a simple "Yes," in response.

For every other first between them she felt a thousand butterflies in her stomach, but now all she felt was certainty and elation as she stretched her neck out to close the gap that had slowly grown smaller as they talked, slotting her mouth against his. His lips were warm and chapped from the wind, and she could taste the tempura bowl he had eaten for lunch. 

It was clumsy and inexperienced, but neither would have shared their first with anyone else.

When they pulled away, it was with matching smiles.

"Best. Day. Ever," he whispered definitively, before rubbing his forehead against hers affectionately, "Seriously."

"Mhmm..." she hummed in assent, "Yeah."

"I love you so much, Frey. So damn much."

"I love you too, Doug."

He pulled her into a tight hug, and she could feel him shake with happiness and... something else.

"Thank you. Thank you _thank you,_ " he repeated like it was a magic spell, "Thank you. For saving me, for loving me. For everything."

"I'd do it a million times," she assured, squeezing him back just tightly.

Their moment was shattered by the distant "Alright lovebirds, time to head back to port!" of the pilot. Sighing, he released her, looking like a dejected Chipsqueak.

"I hate it when I can't have you in my arms."

"How can you say such embarrassing things!?"

There was mischief in his eyes as he kissed her cheek one last time for they alighted in town, unboarding back onto solid ground, "Because you're fun to tease."

"Meanie," she mumbled without any bite, too happy to care.

They weren't flying anymore, but she still felt like she was floating in the clouds. She'd have to keep kissing him to maintain this feeling, but luckily... she was sure he'd have no complaints.•

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! I'll rewatch dome of their romance stuff to get their voices better in the future. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Some extra fun trivia is that the pet names I picked for dating were "Dear [player name]" for me and..."Mr Doug" for him. I wanted a pet name but the others sucked too bad lol. It made the proposal scenes very funny. Now we just call each other "Love".


End file.
